Stu (FoMT)
' Stu portrait (FoMT).png th_Stu.png th_Stu2.png th_Stu4.png th_Stu5.png Stu' is a character in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Stu is one of the only children in the village. He can often be seen playing with May near the Church, and visiting with Carter.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com He is a high energy child who loves to play pranks on his older sister, Elli. When he's not out playing, he is at his grandmother's house. He keeps Ellen company, and she loves seeing Stu's high energy. 'Schedule'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Events' Stu is Sick Visit Ellen's home in between 11AM and 1PM on a Wednesday. Stu's Fever fogu.com Stu, Elli and Ellen are inside. It appears that Stu has a bit of a fever, so Elli suggests that they go to see Doctor. Stu is reluctant to go, but agrees to it. Elli is going to find Doctor, and asks that you bring Stu to the clinic for her. When Elli finds Doctor, he says that Stu is going to be fine. You bring Stu back to Ellen's home, and the event will end at 3PM. ---- Playtime with Stu On a Wednesday, visit Ellen's home in between 10AM and 5PM.Stu's Playtime fogu.com When you arrive, Stu asks you if you'd like to play with him. If you agree to play with him, the event will end at 7PM. ---- Ellen's Visitor (Part 1) To see this event, you must have lived in town for a minimum of two years. Go to visit Ellen at her house in between 8AM and 5PM on a rainy Friday during any season except for Winter. Ellen's Visitor, Part 1 fogu.com Saibara will walk in shortly after you arrive. Ellen asks Saibara how he's doing and thanks him for coming to visit her. Saibara blushes a little bit at Ellen's comments when he notices you in the room. Saibara is embarrassed, and quickly leaves after getting his lunch from Ellen. ---- Ellen's Visitor (Part 2) If you've seen the first part of this event, you can see the second part after playing the game for at least four years. Visit Ellen's home on a Monday in between 8AM and 5PM when it's raining.Ellen's Visitor, Part 2 fogu.com Saibara has stopped by to see Ellen again. Ellen reminiscences about the times when she could walk. She remembers that her and Saibara used to go out often together. Although Ellen seems to come to terms with the fact that she can no longer walk, Saibara offers her some encouraging words, and says that there may still be hope for recovery. After his speech, he realizes that you've been standing there listening and decides to make a quick exit. ---- Ellen's Letter Visit Ellen's house on a Wednesday between 9AM and 1PM.Grandpa's Letter fogu.com When you arrive, Elli, Ellen and Stu ask you about your farm work and note how hard it must be. It reminds Ellen of how Elli works, even on her days off. Just then, Elli remembers that she forgot to return a book to Doctor and goes to take it off of the bookshelf. Instead of a book, Elli finds a letter that was stuck in between the books. The letter is addressed to Ellen. When Ellen opens it, she finds some very kind words from her husband. Her husband never actually gave Ellen the letter because he was too embarrassed! ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Triggering the event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and says that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then says that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers, but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene shows you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve everybody. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant. Kai is tired after working so hard. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. 'Festivals' New Year's Festival, Cow Festival, Music Festival, Pumpkin FestivalThe Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters